This invention relates to gaskets and more particularly to spaghetti seals adapted to be installed in grooves in confronting parts to be sealed, such as in automotive engines.
Gaskets are composed of various materials, depending on the operating environment in which the gasket is to operate. Chemical compatibility with the fluid being sealed, heat resistance, compressibility, and erosion resistance are just a few of the important factors of the operating environment which should be considered.
One type of gasket, commonly known as a "spaghetti seal", has particular requirements imposed by the operating environment, particularly when used in automotive engines. Spaghetti seals are often used as rocker cover and oil pan gaskets or for flanges that have sealing grooves to seal against splashed oil. They are characterized by their relatively small cross-sectional areas relative to their lengths, hence, their "spaghetti-like" appearance. Further, they are typically very limp and difficult to install. Spaghetti seals are usually inserted in narrow grooves within the surface of a rocker cover or an oil pan (or mating part of an engine assembly), which makes assembly of such seals difficult. Spaghetti seals are frequently formed of molded rubber in order to satisfy the compressibility and shape requirements. It is also important that they be effective to seal, sometimes across gaps that vary along the length of the spaghetti seal.
To enhance the effectiveness of spaghetti seals, plural bead configurations have been used. However, they have not always been effective, especially when the gap to be sealed varies due to flange warpage, bolt hole distribution and the like.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved spaghetti-type seal which is effective to seal along its entire length.